


Baby Harry

by The_Crazy_Fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crazy_Fangirl/pseuds/The_Crazy_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See six month old Harry, one year old Harry, and 17 year old Harry. Plus Harry's first word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: feels

Lily's eyes snapped open. Harry, her sixth-month old son, was screaming. Lilly sighed and groped in the darkness for her wand. She lit it and looked at the clock. It was 5 o'clock in the morning.   
She shuffled down the hallway in the slippers that James, her husband, had given to her. Lily pushed open Harry's door. 

Harry was sitting up in his crib, crying. He had an emerald green onesie that matched his eyes. He had a little bit of black hair, and he was thin.   
Lily picked up her son and sat down in the rocking chair. She rocked back and forth slowly. Harry didn't stop crying, so Lily decided to sing him a lullaby. She had a very pretty voice, and Harry and James loved to hear her. 

"Just close your eyes  
The sun is goin' down.   
You'll be alright  
No one can hurtcha now.   
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe   
And  
So-o-o-o-ound."

Lily's voice glided through each note perfectly. Harry finally stopped crying, and his mother smiled down at him.   
Harry's lower lip trembled when he realized that his mother was done singing. Lily kissed his forehead softly. His skin was so soft, so... Perfect.   
He grabbed Lily's bright red hair in his tiny fist. She smiled and rubbed his hand with her thumb. "I love you, Harry," she whispered. Harry had already fallen asleep, so Lily laid him back down in his crib. 

Lily shuffled back down the hallway and crawled into bed next to James. He put arm around her, still half asleep. Lily rolled her eyes and fell asleep.


	2. One Year Old Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's first birthday.

Harry sat in his high chair eating cereal. His Dad laughed when Harry got some in his black hair. "Look Harry, the cereal's flying!" James shouted as he levatated it with his wand. Harry giggled and tried to grab some out of the air. James let the cereal fall when he saw Lily coming down the stairs. 

"Er- good morning, dear," James said. Lily smiled. 

"I saw what you were doing," she laughed. Lily kissed Harry's forehead. "Happy birthday, Harry!" She exclaimed. 

James patted his son's head. "Ya, happy B-day, kid." 

Harry giggled, watching the cat eating the cereal on the floor. He was a large, ginger cat with a squashed-looking face and bushy tail. Oh, Harry loved pulling that big bushy tail. At that moment, a large snowy owl flew in through the open kitchen window. James recognized it immediately as belonging to Sirius.   
Harry smiled at it. He really liked snowy owls. 

James took a package from the owl and stroked it before watching it fly away. He picked up the letter on top of the package and read it out loud. 

"Dear Harry,  
Happy birthday! Sorry I can't come see you, but I got you a present. If you're anything like your Dad, you should love it. Just try not to break anything, okay?  
Love,  
Padfoot." 

Lily eyed the package suspiciously. "Try not to break anything? What does that mean?" 

"Dunno. Hey, Harry, you wanna see the present Sirius got you?" James asked him. Harry mumbled, "dardug-um," and James took that as a yes.   
He ripped open the package and a toy broom flew out. Lily gasped. 

"Oh, it's perfect! Let me get the camera," she said, running to the living room.   
She returned to see Harry being lifted onto the broom by James. She pressed record.


	3. Seventeen Year Old Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes back to Goodrich's Hollow after the Battle and finds a treasure in the ruins.

Harry stood in front of the rubble that used to be his house, until Voldemort killed his parents. The war was over, Voldemort was dead, and now Harry returned to his old house. It had occurred to him that he could fix it up, and possibly live here.  
Everything that wasn't destroyed belonged to him. So he walked carefully, sifting through the rubble. 

He stopped when he found a video camera. Of course, his mother had been muggle born, so she would have know how to use it.   
His heart raced. Were there any videos on it? He picked it up. By some miracle, it hadn't been damaged at all. Harry saw that there was a video, and pressed play. 

It was him as a baby, zooming around on a toy broomstick. Lily screamed and a cat hissed as Harry nearly crashed into it. Then, James came into view. He picked up the cat and held it in front of the camera. 

"Oh, stop being so grumpy. If Harry had hit your face, it wouldn't do any harm." 

Harry gasped and paused the video. It looked like- but it couldn't be- Crookshanks?  
He pressed play again. Harry nearly smashed an ugly vase. Lily picked him up off of the broom, saying, "Alright, we don't want you breaking anything." 

"Come on, Lily, let the kid have some fun." James started making bubbles with his wand, and Harry tried to pop them.

"Bubbles!" Harry squealed. Lily gasped. 

"Oh, you said your first word!" She crooned. 

"Bubbles," Harry said again. 

The video was over. Tears welled up in Harry's eyes. His first word was bubbles. He shook his head. Bubbles? It was so... Stupid. Normal. Random.   
It shocked Harry that his life had been so... Normal.   
Bubbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Did you like?

**Author's Note:**

> -Gracie (My friend. Not me.)


End file.
